WATER
by chocho mami
Summary: Kisah seorang pemilik phobia air yang mendapati kekasih melalui 'air'. Bagaimana kisahnya?/SasuNaru/Warning!Shounen-AI, AU, OOC, GAJE, PENDEK. Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Rated : T**

**Genres : Romance/Humor**

**Pair : Sasuke U. x Naruto U.**

**Warning!**

**Shounen-Ai, BoyxBoy, AU, miss typo(s), school story, gaje, dll.**

**NARUTO © ****Mashashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**WATER**

by : Hikarii Hana 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

**BYUURRR!**

Di mana ini? Aku berada di mana?

Gelap.

Semua gelap.

Ukh. Nafasku sesak. Tempat apa ini?

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku. Menunjukan keindahahan batu _onyx_ yang tersembunyi.

Namun, saat kubuka mataku. Mataku terbelalak kaget sehingga perih yang kurasa saat membuka mata tambah terasa menyakitkan. Mulutku yang semula sedikit terbuka langsung kututup, kugembungkan pipiku menahan nafas. Tanganku yang semula terkulai lemah, langsung kugerakan untuk menggapai-gapai berharap mendapatkan sebuah ketidakpastian.

"Uhm...Uhm...UHM! UHMM! Uhuk! Uhuk!" sebuah teriakan tertahan karena menahan nafas, yang sebenarnya ingin mengatakan 'Tolong aku! Tolong! Ayah! Kakak! Ibu! Aku belum mau mati!'. Namun, sayang tak dapat kusampaikan di saat seperti ini.

Kurasakan diriku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan nafas. Mataku yang terus kupaksakan untuk terbuka, mulai tak sanggup lagi.

Mengabur.

Gelap.

Tanganku yang bergerak liar sedari tadi pun akhirnya melemas. Kurasakan kesadaranku mulai hilang secara perlahan.

Namun, walau diambang batas kesadaran, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhku, mengangkatku. Dan samar-samar, aku mendengar seseorang memanggil nama-ku.

"-suke...Sasuke...Sa-"

Dan setelah itu, aku langsung membuka mataku lagi dengan sakit yang menderu di perutku.

**End Sasuke POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**BYUURRR!**

.

.

.

"TOLONG AKU! TOLONG! AYAH! KAKAK! IBU! AKU TAK MAU MATI!"

"_TEME_!"

**Buagh!**

"AKH! Uhuuk! Uhuk! _Dobe_, apa-apaan kau, hah? Air apa ini?" marah seseorang yang dikenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke kepada seorang pemuda yang telah memukulnya telak tepat di perutnya. Remaja berambut _raven_ ini juga langsung merinding dan berdiri di hadapan remaja pirang yang pangkuannya dijadikan bantalan Sasuke saat melihat genangan air di sekitarnya.

"Huh! Salahmu sendiri,_ Teme_ bodoh! Padahal aku telah menyirammu dan meneriakimu, tapi tetap saja kau tak bangun-bangun, malah berteriak gaje. Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Berapa lama lagi kau mau tidur di atap sekolah, hah? Aku ada ekskul renang sebentar lagi, Bodoh! Kau ingin aku menemanimu terus apa? Jangan gila! Aku tak mau menjadi bantalmu terus! Cepat bangun! Dan urus pekerjaan OSIS-mu! Aku tak mau jadi sasaran para siswa kalau kau tak becus! Mentang-mentang Uchiha, kau jadi disegani. Dan kalau salah, aku, orang terdekatmu di sekolah ini yang kena imbas. Be-"

"Diamlah, _Dobe_. Kau tahu, kau berbakat sekali untuk berbicara lebih dari 1000 kata dalam 1 tarikan nafas," ucap Sasuke sinis kepada seorang berambut pirang yang dipanggilnya '_dobe_', Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sedang mengusap wajahnya yang basah akibat ulah Naruto dengan menggunakan handuk di leher sang teman.

"Apa-apaan kau, Brengsek! Jangan menghinaku, ya! Ini tandanya aku berpotensi menjadi perenang profesional!" ujar Naruto dengan bangga.

Sasuke yang semula ingin berjalan menuju pintu atap hendak keluar, langsung berhenti seketika. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke Naruto yang masih sibuk mengambil botol-botol yang digunakannya untuk menyiram muka Sasuke tadi. "_Dobe,_ kuingatkan padamu. Sekali lagi kau menyiramku atau berbicara yang berkaitan tentang 'air'. Kubuat pergi dari sekolah ini," ucap Sasuke datar dengan nada mengancam.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung berteriak kaget. "APA!" Ia langsung mencegat Sasuke yang hendak keluar.

**BRUUK!**

"...,"

"Ta-tapi, _Teme_...Jangan memakai posisimu sebagai anak pemilik sekolah dengan seenaknya dong!"

"...,"

"O-oke. Kalau aku tidak menyirammu lagi, aku bisa terima dengan ikhlas. Sangat malah. Tapi, tidak berbicara yang berkaitan dengan 'air'? Berarti aku tak boleh membicarakan tentang 'renang', 'kolam', dan lainnya mengenai _ekskul_-ku?"

"Hn,"

"APA! Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, _Teme_! Aku tidak bisa diam dengan hal yang menjadi impianku selama bertahun-tahun!" rengek Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan jurus andalannya yang mampu meluluhkan hampir semua orang. Hampir.

"Hn. Apa peduliku? Kau saja tak peduli dengan _phobia_-ku. Lagipula, kau bisa pergi dari sekolah ini dan tak usah jadi temanku lagi. Bukan di sini saja yang ada _ekskul _renang," Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung di depan pintu atap dengan seringaian tipis yang terpoles di wajah _porselen_-nya.

**.**

**~~WATER~~**

**.**

"Hei, Uchiha, wajahmu sangat seram," ucap Gaara selaku sekretaris OSIS kepada Sasuke yang terlihat menyeringai lebar.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun langsung saja mengembalikan wajahnya ke _stoic mode_. "Hn," ucapnya.

Neji yang selaku wakil ketua OSIS yang sedari tadi menulis pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku tebak. Wajah serammu pasti sedang berkaitan tentang apa-yang-akan-kau-lakukan-ke-'_dobe_'-mu, ya kan?" ujar Neji dengan wajah datarnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun hanya menunjukan seringainya kembali dan bertambah lebar.

Melihat hal itu, Gaara langsung saja memberikan _deathglare_-nya kepada Sasuke. "Kalau kau menyakiti Naruto. Kubunuh kau, Uchiha," ucapnya dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

"Tenang saja, Sabaku. 'Ini' malah sangat menyenangkan," ucap Sasuke yang tak terpengaruh dengan _deathglare_ milik Gaara.

"Kuharap begitu," Gaara pun kemudian duduk di sebelah Neji dan mulai kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi.

**.**

**~~WATER~~**

**.**

Sekolah telah sepi, dan Naruto pun sekarang hanya tinggal sendiri di aula tempat _ekskul_ renang-nya. Ia terus berenang dan berenang karena dia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat sahabatnya marah. Ia berniat menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Tak sengaja Naruto yang saat itu sedang beristirahat di dekat kolam renang, melihat siluet Sasuke. Naruto yang tak ingin berantem berlarut-larut dengan sahabatnya sedari kecil itu pun langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke. Tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang masih basah dan bertelanjang dada.

**Drap! Drap! Drrapp!  
><strong>

"_TEME_!"

**Grep!**

"...,"

"Te-_teme_, ma-maafkan aku. Bukannya aku tak peduli dengan _phobia_-mu. Aku hanya ingin menghilangkannya saja. Ma-maafkan aku," ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke erat. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak memeluk sahabatnya ini erat, maka sahabatnya ini akan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"...,"

"...hiks...Ku-kumohon, _Teme_. Aku tak mau kau marah padaku," gumam Naruto parau. Ia mulai menangis.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"_Teme_~" ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas sambil mendongakan kepalanya saat dirasakan Sasuke mulai berjalan, tak peduli meskipun dirinya masih memeluk sang Uchiha.

**Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Huwee~~~" tangisan Naruto semakin pecah, saat Sasuke tetap saja berjalan.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Sasuke berjalan menyeretnya yang memeluk diri Sasuke ke aula ekskul renang dan berhenti tepat di pinggiran kolam renang.

"Diam, _Dobe_,"

"Eh? I-iya,"

Sasuke berbalik ke arah Naruto dan menatap tepat ke arah mata_ sapphire_ sang sahabat. "Kau mau tahu supaya aku memaafkanmu sekaligus menghilang _phobia_-ku?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai tipis yang tak disadari Naruto, karena mata Naruto kabur akibat genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya yang belum dihapusnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung saja mengangguk antusias. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Sasuke semakin memperlebar seringainya. "Seperti ini,"

Mata Naruto langsung terbelalak kaget saat dirasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Dan Naruto pun dibuat tambah terkejut di saat Sasuke memeluknya dan menceburkan diri mereka ke dalam kolam renang.

**BYUUR!**

Di dalam air tersebut, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat.

Ini diakibatkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang semula menciuminya dengan lembut tadi mulai ketagihan akan bibir Naruto, dan mulai menciumi Naruto dengan ganas. Nafas Naruto direbut oleh Sasuke, seperti layaknya _vampire_ yang haus akan darah. Membuat kesadaran Naruto di ambang batas. Berulang-ulang Naruto mencoba lepas dan jeratan Sasuke dan mencoba ke permukaan untuk mengambil nafas, berulang-ulang pula Sasuke menariknya ke dalam air dan menciuminya lagi, tanpa henti.

Saat dirasakan Sasuke, Naruto telah tak kuat lagi. Ia pun membawa Naruto ke permukaan untuk menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Puah! Hah! Ahhh! Kau...kau...kau gila," ucap Naruto kesal sambil mencoba menghirup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil terengah-engah karena kehabisan nafas juga.

"Aah! Hah! Jadi, ahh..'cara'-nya itu aku harus mati di tanganmu pada saat di air, ya? Heh, terima kasih banyak, SASUKE!" ucap Naruto sinis. Naruto yang mulai mengerti (?) pun langsung saja berniat meninggalkan kolam renang tersebut. Namun, saat dia berdiri di tepi kolam renang, sebuah tangan bak _porselen_ menariknya kuat sehingga ia jatuh kembali ke dalam kolam renang tersebut.

**BYUUR!**

"Puah! Apa-apaan kau, _Teme_!" ronta Naruto di dalam dekapan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tetap saja mendekap Naruto di dalam kolam renang tersebut.

"Bukan itu, Bodoh! Kau salah paham! Ck, dasar _dobe_," ucap Sasuke pusing. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Aku bukan dobe, _Teme_! Lepaskan aku! Jangan ganggu aku lagi! Menyesal aku telah mengenalmu!" teriak Naruto marah dan tanpa terasa meneteskan setitik air mata.

"Diam dulu, _Dobe_. Maksudku begini bukan mau 'membunuh'-mu, Bodoh. Tapi, agar kau jadi 'milik'-ku!" bentak Sasuke. Naruto langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"EH? Mi-milikmu?"

"Ya, milikku! Kekasihku! Belahan jiwaku! Menjadikan kau kepunyaanku,_ Dobe_!" bentak Sasuke lagi. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa mematung dengan muka memerah. "Dan...asal kau tahu, aku tak perlu jawabanmu. Karena mukamu dan matamu telah menunjukannya," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tulus.

Naruto pun akhirnya hanya menunduk malu.

"Da-dasar Brengsek!" geram Naruto diiringi dengan tawa renyah sang Uchiha.

Akhirnya mereka pun berpelukan di dalam kolam renang tanpa menghiraukan hawa dingin yang menusuk dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada 2 orang yang mengintip mereka dengan tersenyum puas.

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**-OMAKE 1-**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya mereka pun berpelukan di dalam kolam renang tanpa menghiraukan hawa dingin yang menusuk dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada 2 orang yang mengintip mereka dengan tersenyum puas.

"Ayo, Neji," ucap Gaara yang sudah kembali dengan wajah _stoic-_nya. Ia mulai meninggalkan tempat di mana ia mengintip kegiatan pasangan baru di dalam sana diikuti oleh remaja berambut coklat panjang bernama Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Huu...Gaa_-chan_, kenapa kau sampai sebegininya dengan si Naruto? Kau tahu? Terkadang... aku cemburu," ucap Neji dengan wajah masam sambil tetap berjalan mengikuti Gaara. Dan seperti yang ia tahu, perkataannya tak mungkin mendapat jawaban dari sang Sabaku bungsu.

'Cih! Sialan si Sasuke. Aku dan Gaara saja tak pernah ber-berciuman seperti itu,' batin Neji sambil mengingat-ingat perbuatan Sasuke kepada Naruto tadi.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara, takut kalau-kalau wajahnya tambah merona ketika ia melihat bibir mungil sang _uke _yang sangat menggoda untuk dicicipi (?)_.  
><em>

'Sabar-sabar, Hyuuga Neji,' batin Neji sambil mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri. 'Kau tak mau bernasib seperti 2 bulan yang lalu karena hanya ingin memeluk Gaara kan? Sabar-sabar,' batin Neji miris sambil mengurut dadanya terus ketika mengingat di mana ia harus mengalami patah tulang yang cukup serius akibat memeluk pacarnya sendiri. PACARNYA SENDIRI, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

Neji kembali menatap Gaara yang semakin jauh dari hadapannya dengan miris. 'Terkadang aku berpikir, 'berkah' apa yang Jashin_-sama_ berikan kepadaku sehingga mendapat uke dingin bin ehem...seperti Gaara? Oh, DJ! Aku sangat berterima kasih,' batin Neji menangis sambil pundung di pojokan lorong. Ckckck._..Poor_ Neji.

**.END.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**-OMAKE 2-**

**.**

**.**

"Eh? _Otouto_, kau sedang apa? Bukannya kau _phobia_ air?" ucap Itachi histeris saat melihat Sasuke dengan pakaian renang berada di dalam kolam renang milik pribadi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Sepertinya sedang melatih pernafasan di dalam air.

Sasuke yang mendengar Itachi berbicara dengan nada ngeri pun langsung menengadahkan kepalanya dan tanpa menoleh menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang melatih pernafasan, _Baka Aniki_," ucapnya datar, kemudian berniat kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Namun, sebelum itu terjadi Itachi mengintrupsinya dengan pertanyaan lagi. "Kau tak _phobia_ air lagi?"

"Ck. Bagaimana mungkin aku tetap_ phobia_ air apabila sejak aku mendapat _phobia_ ini ada 'seseorang' yang selalu menyiramku dan mengajakku ke kolam renang, heh?" jawab Sasuke ketus.

Itachi yang mendengarnya pun langsung _sweatdropped _saat mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksud dan semakin _sweatdropped_ saja saat mengingat adegan-adegan di mana selalu ada teriakan dan barang yang hancur apabila kejadian yang dikatakan Sasuke itu sedang berlangsung.

"Yah, walau kuakui aku masih 'sedikit-sedikit' apabila mengingat kejadian di mana aku tenggelam karena kau tak mengawasiku saat berenang, cih!...," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik tajam sang kakak.

"Hehe...,"

Sasuke pun menghela nafas berat dan berniat berlatih lagi. "Lalu, kenapa kau-"

"Berisik!"

**Bruak! Bruk! Bruk!**

**.END.**

**.**

**.**

Huwaaa~~

Fict gaje hasil kurang kerjaan dan pelepas rasa stres ini akhirnya jadi juga dengan waktu yang gak disangka-sangka *ngelirik jam*, hahaha...^^

Eum...tapi, fict ini rada-rada gi mana gitu, ya? Rasanya...#merinding nginget adegan kiss

Trus endingnya gaje pula...maklumkan rii yang gak bisa buat ending yang bagus dan menarik...*pundung*

Btw, soal ide-nya fict ini yang menekankan 'phobia' –mungkin-, terinspirasi dari rii sendiri yang phobia banget ma yang namanya darah. Bahkan rii pernah teriak-teriak gaje gara-gara kaget ngelihat tangan sendiri yang berdarah gak berhenti-henti karena tergores kater. Padahal ya, rii gak kerasa apa-apa tuh pas tergores, jadi gak nyadar kalo berdarah sampe ada temen yang ngomong, ckckck... Malu-maluin banget dah...yah~ walau masih untung gak pingsan, hahaha...^^"a

Oh, ya! Dan soal judul. Jangan tanya kenapa makai kata 'water', karena rii paling bingung kalau disuruh milih judul, hahaha...

Hahahaha, sekian saja obrolan kita ya!

Rii sangat senang bisa menyalurkan ide rii kepada teman-teman walau penyampaian melalu cerita ini masih kurang bagus. Tapi, rii bakalan senang banget kalo kalian suka dengan karya rii ini, hehehe...

Maka dari itu, sampai jumpa di karya-karya rii selanjutnya, ya!

Jika, berkenan, tinggalkan review teman, ya! Biar rii tahu kekurangan dan kelebihan fict rii ini, yah walau diragukan ada kelebihannya, hahaha...^^"a

**SEE YOU! \(^O^)/  
><strong>


End file.
